Chemical and biological sensors may be used to sense the presence of a particular chemical or biological agent. It may be difficult to integrate sensing capability for chemical or biological agents with sensing electronics and other supporting systems.
Optical sensors for chemical and biological agents have utilized a material whose optical properties change in the presence of the chemical or biological agent. A light source is used to illuminate the material through a transmission path such as an optical fiber or other waveguide. A change in the transmission of light through the material when the chemical or biological agent is present may be used to detect the agent. Such a system may be bulky, cumbersome and expensive due to the need to provide a length of material through which the light can be transmitted, and the optical path between the light source and the material.